Attraction
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: UA. Non, il ne l'aime pas. Ils ne s'aiment pas, plutôt. S'il reste avec lui, malgré tout ce qu'il lui a fait, c'est parce qu'il ne peut pas partir. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne peut pas appeler la police, ou s'enfuir quand il en a l'occasion. Non, pas du tout. Seifer x Hayner


Titre : Attraction

Auteur : J'ai un petit doute, hein... mais, ouais, je crois que c'est moi ! ^o^

Résumé : UA. Non, il ne l'aime pas. Ils ne s'aiment pas, plutôt. S'il reste avec lui, malgré tout ce qu'il lui a fait, c'est parce qu'il ne peut pas partir. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne peut pas appeler la police, ou s'enfuir quand il en a l'occasion. Non, pas du tout.

Couple : comme d'hab', hein ! On change pas une équipe qui gagne. Présence de OOC, toujours. Hayner fait une bonne victime pour l'auteur (potentiel de uke rebelle trop élevé oblige), Seifer est un excellent personnage à coller avec Hayner, pas ma faute, et en guest star : la super correction de ma bêta de choc, j'ai nommé Lunastrelle !

Bon appétit pour ceux qui mangent, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Entre le bien et le côté obscur, Seifer Almasy a vite choisi.

Les choses les plus intéressantes se sont toujours passées sur cette rive-là. Et l'histoire des méchants se retient bien plus que celle des gentils. Son souvenir le plus lointain est celui où il a juré de devenir une légende vivante. Sa soif de pouvoir innée l'a ainsi poussé à faire ce qu'il fallait pour.

Vraiment, il ne regrette rien.

Avec ses acolytes, il tague, vole, pille, massacre, réduit à néant, détruit et blesse depuis ses treize ans. Tout pour sa notoriété. Sans oublier d'avoir la discrétion d'un fantôme. Le temps que son méfait soit découvert, il a déjà quitté la ville. Son apparence est connue de tous, mais personne n'a réussi à lui mettre la main dessus. Ce n'est sans doute pas le méchant le plus recherché, mais il a une sacrée prime sur la tête.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'on raconte.

Loin d'être une groupie complètement fan de lui, pourtant, Hayner apprend par cœur et réunit toutes les infos sur ce malfaiteur. Il sait que c'est mal, cette fascination, mais depuis son plus jeune âge, il aime et raffole des légendes sur les criminels. Il veut tout savoir, tout connaître; ça va de leur dernier délit à leurs goûts, en passant par leur signe distinctif. C'est d'ailleurs un sujet de discorde permanent avec sa meilleure amie.

Bien que conscient de ce qui l'entoure, Hayner n'en est pas moins plongé dans son monde, ignorant certains dangers que sa position lui inflige. Parfois, il en vient à omettre que son père est à la tête d'un empire financier assez important, que sa mère est une avocate très réputée dans son domaine, et que sa vie s'est retrouvée en danger plein de fois par leur faute. Parce que c'est l'unique fils de la famille et que sa très chère maman paierait des millions pour qu'on le lui ramène s'il venait à disparaître.

Mais tout ça, il l'oublie. Surtout quand il apprend que Seifer Almasy va s'en prendre au trésor familial. Il n'a pas très bien compris pourquoi la garde a été doublée au sein du manoir, ni pour quelle stupide raison il a dû rester enfermé dans une chambre qui n'est même pas la sienne. Lui, c'est pas un objet, d'autant plus qu'il a eu la sévère interdiction de sortir. Sa meilleure amie n'a pas pu venir lui rendre visite.

Une nuit, Hayner a entendu du tapage dans le couloir. Le sommeil encore bien présent l'a obligé à rester allongé. Il n'avait pas conscience du danger alors qu'il aurait dû être en alerte. Rien n'aurait pu lui arriver, pourquoi s'inquiéter ?

C'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'une masse ait sauté sur lui. Il s'est aussitôt débattu, donnant et prenant des coups de la part de l'inconnu, s'emmêlant dans les draps infernaux du lit, avant de constater qu'il n'était pas en position de force. Ses poignets ont fini par être plaqués de part et d'autre de sa tête par des mains puissantes. Il s'est cambré et a encore tenté de s'enfuir, puis s'est résigné. Il a alors plongé son regard hargneux dans celui de son agresseur.

Deux magnifiques parties d'un ciel sans nuage avaient été placées dans ces yeux-là.

Il se souvient que c'est la première pensée qu'il a eue. Toute sa colère s'est envolée. Il n'a pu s'empêcher de les observer, de les détailler, de vouloir se noyer dedans encore et à jamais. Cette couleur l'a toujours intéressé, étant donné qu'il n'a pas eu de chance en ayant ses prunelles marron.

_Tout doux, mon mignon. Je suis venu pour toi. Seifer Almasy est là, je dois t'évacuer._

Quel naïf il a été cette nuit-là ! Il connaît Seifer Almasy sur le bout des ongles, il sait à peu près à quoi il ressemble, mais son cerveau a fait abstraction de tout ça, et il a sauté sur le toit d'en dessous en passant par la fenêtre. Il a suivi son ravisseur en tenue de pyjama sans rien demander. _Parce que des doigts protecteurs enlaçaient les siens avec fermeté_.

Empêtré dans les draps d'un lit moelleux qui n'attise que le désir de dormir, Hayner entend son prénom être crié. Il n'a tellement pas envie de se réveiller. Alors il se contente de tourner la tête vers celui qui l'appelle, se doutant que son agresseur matinal ne va pas en rester là. Mais l'absence de réponse le surprend. Habituellement, quand il refuse de se lever, il y a toujours une dispute ou une bataille de chatouilles qui suit. Il se redresse et observe ce qui l'entoure.

Son sang se glace. Un pistolet est pointé entre ses yeux, et le doigt qui va presser la détente se trouve à des lieux d'être un simple novice. La prise ferme et tranquille démontre que Hayner ne va pas tarder à finir avec une balle logée dans la tête. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent. Il déglutit en cherchant à capter le regard de celui qu'il suit depuis il ne sait combien de temps; il n'a jamais eu une très bonne notion de ça.

-Tu meurs !

Hayner ferme les yeux quand le bruit retentit. Mais un rire dément le surprend. C'est alors qu'il réalise que le jeune homme blond en face de lui tire dans le vide en répétant la même phrase. Hayner soupire de soulagement.

-T'es vraiment qu'un con...

Il a compris depuis un moment que le mot adéquat serait « psychopathe » pour parler de lui, mais il trouve ça insultant, sachant très bien que l'autre n'est pas antisocial. Il dirait plutôt qu'il a horreur de suivre les règles établies par la société et qu'il met en pratique les mœurs qui lui plaisent.

Hayner se recouche, dégoûté d'avoir été réveillé pour un jeu stupide. Il devrait savoir que l'autre n'est pas un assassin – il défigure, détruit, détériore, blesse, laisse à l'agonie mais ne tue jamais. Il se sent bête d'avoir été aussi dupe. Quel crétin, ce blond à deux munnies.

Le châtain dévisage le jeune homme pendant que celui-ci finit sa crise démentielle et jette son arme, puis il cache sa tête sous les draps. Sans surprise, il sent le corps de l'autre s'allonger sur le sien. Il sourit avant qu'une étrange odeur pourtant familière vienne chatouiller ses narines. Il le repousse, se découvre, puis colle aussitôt son dos à la tête du lit.

-J't'ai dit d'ouvrir la fenêtre quand tu fumes !

-On est en décembre, ma belle, pas envie que tu tombes malade.

-Arrête avec ce surnom stupide.

Hayner détourne le regard, rougissant. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas être désigné ainsi, c'est juste que ça lui rappelle qu'il se sent toujours bizarre quand ils sont trop proches, que cette affection n'a pas lieu d'être, et surtout qu'il n'est pas une putain de demoiselle en détresse qu'il faut protéger.

À la place, le blond finit sa clope d'une bouffée avant d'écraser son mégot dans le cendrier à côté du lit et de lui souffler la fumée en plein visage. L'adolescent se met à tousser il n'a jamais pu supporter l'odeur d'aussi près.

-Va mourir, ordure !

Dit-il entre deux crachements de poumons. Le surnommé éclate à nouveau de rire, puis l'enlace pour se faire pardonner. Sauf que ce matin, Hayner ne semble pas d'humeur à supporter ses conneries. Entre le réveil brutal, la blague même pas drôle, le surnom de fillette et l'effluve qu'il peut pas respirer, il a eu sa dose. Il essaye de se soustraire à l'étreinte.

-Dégage, Seifer.

-T'es drôlement chiante, ma belle.

-Tu le mérites... et arrête avec ça !

-C'est un simple retour des choses.

Cette fois, c'est Hayner qui laisse un rire lui échapper. C'est forcément une blague. Il veut tirer sur le tee-shirt de son amant, mais se rappelle qu'ils sont torse nu, ne portant lui-même en tout et pour tout qu'un boxer. Il soupire, puis attrape les cheveux dorés de Seifer pour l'éloigner.

-Non, ça m'étonnerait, tranche-t-il, catégorique.

Seifer se recule docilement avec un sourire moqueur. Le garçon châtain en profite pour poser sa tête sur les coussins, fatigué. Sans grande surprise, un torse se plaque contre son dos avant qu'un bras possessif le serre.

-Et pourquoi ?

Hayner se tourne vers lui et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Alors, par quoi commencer ? De un, je sais pas, tu m'as... kidnappé ?

-Ce mot ne marche que pour les enfants. Et vu ce qu'on a fait la nuit dernière, c'est loin d'être ton cas.

-Ah putain, va chier...

L'adolescent décide que le plafond est bien plus intéressant. Sauf qu'il ne contrôle pas suffisamment son sang et celui-ci lui monte aux joues. Ce qui n'échappe bien sûr pas à son pseudo-ravisseur. Ce dernier sourit avant de se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui pour l'empêcher de fuir tout contact visuel.

-Ton vocabulaire riche en jurons en est la preuve à lui seul.

-C'est toi qui m'as dépravé, Almasy.

Pour confirmer ces dires, Seifer l'embrasse fougueusement. Il attrape d'une main les cheveux châtains pour incliner sa tête et garde sa stabilité en s'appuyant sur l'autre. Il suçote sa lèvre inférieure avant que sa langue ne rejoigne sa compagne. Il domine sa bouche avec des baisers féroces.

Voyant que le plus jeune veut encore s'abonner à cette douce torture enivrante, il s'éloigne et sourit quand il tente de se rapprocher pour être à nouveau en contact avec lui.

-C'est ça qu'on appelle être complètement mordu.

Il lui envoie un baiser du bout des lèvres alors que Hayner se braque et gigote pour changer de position. Seifer finit par le laisser faire, mais le tire de façon à le mettre sur ses genoux. Bien que contre, le châtain ne s'y oppose pas réellement et garde le drap sur lui en guise de pull à capuche. Il incline la tête pour savourer la caresse sur sa joue.

-Je ne le suis pas, déclare-t-il, les yeux fermés.

-Vraiment, ma belle ?

Seifer dépose un baiser sur la base de son cou, puis l'enlace. Une fois de plus, Hayner a succombé aux délicieuses sensations qu'il lui procure. Il connaît les moindres parcelles sensibles de son corps, et s'en sert allègrement quand il n'a pas envie de se battre avec lui.

-C'est pour cette raison que tu es toujours avec moi, alors que nous faisons toutes ces choses que tu devrais exécrer de par ton éducation ?

-La première fois, j'étais bourré ! se défend le plus jeune.

-Et hier... ?

Hayner ne répond pas. À la place, il appuie son menton sur la chevelure blonde. Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

-Ça va, écrase. Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé si tôt, d'ailleurs ?

Seifer préfère ne pas relever le subtil changement de sujet de la part d'un garçon habitué à mettre les pieds dans le plat, comme Hayner. Il hume encore une fois le délicieux parfum de ce dernier avant de répondre.

-J'ai du travail.

-Tu as toujours dit ne pas avoir besoin de moi pour ça, j'espère que tu plaisantes !

-Possible.

Hayner pousse un long soupir, habitué à son attitude contradictoire. Il commence à se détacher de lui, mais bascule à cause de Seifer. Son dos rencontre la tête du lit, pendant qu'un corps empêche le sien de bouger. Ses jambes sont bloquées par celles de l'autre jeune homme, il ne peut pas tenter de fuir. Il fronce les sourcils, comprenant parfaitement ce que veut dire le sourire enjôleur qui lui est adressé.

-Je pensais que t'avais du travail, lui rappelle-t-il pour s'échapper.

Ce qui est un échec total, puisqu'il se fait embrasser avec fougue.

_-Mais t'as du travail_, l'imite Seifer d'une voix enfantine. Depuis quand ça te préoccupe ?

Hayner passe ses mains dans ses doux cheveux blonds avec un air moqueur, puis lui pince les joues pour faire un sourire forcé avec.

-J'ignorais que tu perdais la mémoire. Laisse-moi te la rafraîchir : tu es traqué par la police, on devrait pas partir avant qu'ils arrivent et que tu sois pris ?

Seifer attrape doucement ses doigts, puis dessine des arabesques avec son pouce sur le dos de leur paume. Il lui fait un sourire de présentateur pour le journal du soir.

-Flash info, Hayner : ils sont aussi après toi. Et s'ils ne faisaient pas semblant de nous chercher, ils nous auraient déjà trouvés. On est dans cet hôtel depuis des jours.

-Ce n'est pas dit qu'ils ne sont pas en route, et je n'ai pas envie d'être arrêté.

Le châtain écarte ses jambes pour pouvoir poser ses pieds contre le matelas, mais se rend compte rapidement de la position plus que suggestive. Il préfère faire comme s'il ne l'a pas remarqué pour ne pas augmenter les ardeurs de son amant. Discrètement, ses membres postérieurs reprennent leur place initiale.

-Je ne t'ai jamais enchaîné à moi, pourtant. Ne suis-je pas le grand méchant criminel qui t'a enlevé ? Pourquoi ne pas t'enfuir ?

Hayner lui jette un regard noir et répond avec sarcasme :

-Parce que tu es sur moi.

Cette plaisanterie n'a pas l'effet escompté, car Seifer fronce les sourcils d'un air sévère. Il se rappelle alors pourquoi le blond est si connu et à quel point il peut être dangereux. Il ne désire pas se lancer sur un terrain aussi glissant, mais il n'a pas le choix, il en a conscience.

-Ne joue pas, Hayner. Tu sais ce que je voulais dire : tu as eu plusieurs occasions de t'enfuir, pourquoi ne pas avoir saisi ces chances ?

Hayner détaille attentivement ces prunelles azurées avant de baisser les yeux. Ce n'est pas là qu'il pourra trouver la réponse à cette question. Il l'ignore lui-même. Il n'a tout simplement pas envie de quitter Seifer. Cette idée ne l'a jamais effleuré. Au contraire, il s'est toujours senti privilégié qu'un criminel aussi célèbre que Seifer Almasy pose les yeux sur lui et l'emmène alors qu'il n'était pas l'objectif à voler.

-Non, mais c'est pas ce que tu crois...

Il veut se défendre, mais ne sait que dire, parce qu'il ne connaît pas la vraie raison pour laquelle il reste. D'accord, il est attaché à Seifer et l'admire – enfin, ça c'était avant de le côtoyer et se rendre compte que c'était un putain de psychopathe –, mais rien de plus. Hayner ne l'aime pas, en dépit du picotement agréable qu'il a quand il est dans les bras de Seifer, du bien-être qu'il ressent lorsque ce dernier lui témoigne des preuves d'amour, et des battements rapides de son cœur en l'entendant plaisanter à propos de leur relation. D'autant plus qu'il leur arrive de se disputer violemment et même d'en venir aux poings. Sans oublier que Seifer le traite parfois comme un servant, limite un torchon. Malgré tout ça, il ne peut se résigner à admettre la vérité.

Parce que Seifer Almasy ne l'aime pas et qu'il a juste trouvé marrant de l'embarquer avec lui.

D'un seul coup, il sent une paire de lèvres venir lui chuchoter contre sa bouche. Il ne prend pas la peine de comprendre et répond avec ferveur. Le blond a sans doute dû remarquer son trouble et a voulu l'apaiser avec le meilleur moyen qui soit.

Une fois qu'ils se séparent, Hayner se doute que sa bouche doit être rougie à force d'être embrassée. Il regarde alors Seifer droit dans les yeux.

-Dans cinq minutes, tu es hors de la douche. Dans dix, on est partis. Top chrono.

Sur ces mots, le blond quitte le lit pour ramasser leurs affaires et abandonne l'adolescent en feu qui en demande encore plus.

Quand il sort de la douche, le garçon châtain enfile de nouveaux vêtements et tire autant que possible sur sa capuche sous les rires de Seifer. Il prend ensuite le sac que lui tend l'autre crétin et ils sortent.

Alors qu'ils passent devant le bureau de la réceptionniste, celle-ci leur sourit et les salue. Hayner capte direct le regard langoureux qu'elle lance à Seifer et l'ignore royalement – mange-toi ça, pétasse –, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

-Bonjour à vous aussi, entend-il.

-Vous avez passé un bon séjour parmi nous ?

Elle ose sérieusement le draguer devant lui ? Cette sale fille teinte en rouge acajou à la noix ? C'est une blague ! Il a envie de la jeter par la fenêtre. Il se poste aussitôt à côté de Seifer et l'enlace pour marquer sa propriété, avant d'offrir un sourire totalement hypocrite à cette dernière. Elle le lui rend volontiers.

-Oui, c'était génial, réplique le blond, amusé par leur duel.

-Tant mieux. Voulez-vous laisser un mot dans notre livre d'or ?

L'adolescent s'apprête à lui répondre méchamment, mais se fait devancer.

-Non, on est pressés. Une prochaine fois.

Ils partent aussitôt. Dix minutes plus tard, une brigade d'intervention arrive.


End file.
